Wings, Zombies and Other Assotments
by TawnyWings101
Summary: Zombies have overruled the world, who is left. A band of misfits, mutants to be exact, humans and others. All left alone, and very quickly disappearing. How do you think it will work out. Join Max and her flock and Rick and his gang in everyone separate stories and how they would be able to work together.


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first crossover, between Maximum Ride and The Walking Dead. I do have another story about Maze Runner but I wanted to try this :D I hope you enjoy this story and also I am starting from the beginning of both the show and the book. So Season 1 and Book 1 but I hope you ll enjoy, mostly in Max's POV. Also I do not own any of the characters or books or shows... :(**

MAX POV

The sunlight peeked in through my curtains early in the morning, hitting me right in the face.

I gave a loud groan, squirming from my comfy cocoon of blankets and pillows. I don't go to school like all the normal kids, in fact I'm not normal at all.

As I opened up my curtains, I took a deep breath basking in the riches of the light.

As I shuffled around my room, I changed into my black skinny jeans with rips, combat boots and a dark t shirt and a leather jacket. I'm not the liveliest type.

I made my way down the stairs opening the fridge, I peered in Only a little bit of food was left, some eggs here, expired milk there. I wrinkled my nose, I need to go shopping.

I looked at the clock it said 7:06 am. Stores were open and no one would wake till later

I left a little note on the counter saying:

_Went to the store, out of food._

_Don't drink the milk_

_~Max_

I walked past a long mirror hanging by the stairs. I started at a girl with long brown hair with light blond streaks. Shorter girl to be exact, I was the oldest but shorter than Iggy and Fang, they are both like 6 inches taller than me. But at least I'm taller than Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

I opened the door to the house, no adult lived with us and actually not a lot of people can get in, it's on a cliff and the only way in is flying. Yup, flying.

I spread out 15 foot wings that were feathered like bird wings, they had a dark brown that led into a light brown and white tipped at the end.

My wings kick ass.

I took a light jump into the air and was off, fast and quiet.

It only took about 15 minutes to get there but I landed in a small forest next to the store. Tucking my wings in, I walked into the store. Being 16 years old, people stared at me wondering why I wasn't in school and I was in the store.

I acted like this was a normal thing to do and got my groceries and left.

By the time I got home it was 9:23am and everyone was awake.

"Morning Max!" Angel chirped as I walked by.

"Morning everyone. I brought food, Iggy grab your pots and pans" I called out to Iggy who was laying on the couch.

I placed the groceries on the counter, Iggy stood up and walked over with ease. For a blind person, he knew his way around.

He got his supplies out and started making some scrambled eggs and bacon.

I flopped down in a chair, Nudge sat down next to me. she dropped some magazines on the table, kicked up her feet and started reading them.

I gave her a glare that was halfhearted, turning towards the T.V I watched as the news portrayed its daily broadcast.

The weather today was going to be hot and humid, I gave a small groan. I hate humid day.

The screen suddenly switched over to a frantic looking man who was speaking to quick for me to understand.

I looked over at Gazzy, he shrugged, "Turn it up" I said to him.

He turned up the volume, I listened intently to the man. He was talking about outbreak, infection, all this crap.

The last word that registered in my mind, played over and over.

_Zombies._

My mind went blank. I had no idea what this meant, Iggy with his amazing hearing perked up along with everyone else.

"What do they mean Max?" Angel asked. "I...I have no idea" I stuttered finding my words. The T.V clicked off, I looked over to see Fang holding the remote. |I hope that was just a joke or something" he said.

""That was definitely not a joke" Nudge croaked. "Well zombies are ridiculous!" I huffed. "So are flying kids and mind readers" Nudge retorted.

I covered my face with my hands, "What do we do" I mumbled.

"Well, we could go into town see if it was true or not" Iggy suggested.

"Lets do that, everyone get your jackets on" I stood up pushing my chair in. Everyone grabbed their belongings and we all raced out the door.

All that was left was the sizzling of the eggs and the bacon on the stove.

**:D Well I hope it wasn't to short and I hoped it wasn't to bad :D give me your opinion and I will keep updates! R&R and I hope you look forward to the next one! :D**


End file.
